Miss Irine Eirye
by QueenGenie16
Summary: Iris is suddenly a quiet prissy and smart girl. What happened? Maybe Frank, Len or Misery know
1. Prologue

Iris had been acting strange lately, and no one knew why. There had been no loud, dangerous stunts. No jumping for joy at the slightest things. She had become as quiet and serious as Misery. Misery, and Ruby had been unaffected by these changes. But Iris had changed so much, she now enjoyed reading, being alone and listening to classical music. She had moved into the basement she and Misery now shared.


	2. A Little Background

On a stormy Tuesday Iris had unexpectedly asked Misery to allow her to share a room. She agreed not knowing that Iris was serious, and a few hours later she was moving all of her furniture. Iris gave no explanation whatsoever. And asked if she could be "out for a few days" and she was out. For Misery knew not where she was.

Iris returned three days later in a plain black skirt, knee-high stockings, black mary janes, and a white dress shirt. She knocked before entering, greeted everyone and excused herself from dinner. She spent most of her time reading in the basement. She did not scream, yell, or jump. Misery wondered what was going on, but she couldn't ask.

Iris listened to only classical music, and scolded Frank and Len for their loud, "ruckus" as she called it. Len was worried she used to be always around them, first person to clap with every new song. Now she was as isolated as Misery. Only worse, Frank had tamed Misery and she would spend less time in the basement, well actually with him.

Len had always felt something for Iris, but she'd always been out of his reach. He'd been feeling so down Frank had cancelled practice. So they were down in the basement talking to Misery. And they saw Iris doing nothing...


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey all of the readers of any of my stories. This is to tell you my internet has been screwed up really bad. This could barely get on. So my updating may be a little later than usual. Sorry, so sorry... I'm so sorry


	4. Miss Irine Eirye

Iris entered the room- saw them and flat out ignored them. She gently sat down on an overstuffed arm chair and pulled out a large, thick book. She opened the book to the beginning and began to read. She did not pay them any more attention. Frank raised one eyebrow and gestured to Iris- looking fondly at Misery. Misery just shook her head and ushered the boys out of the room.

Frank and Len left not knowing what was going on. Misery lightly closed the door behind them and slapped Iris. "What the hell is wrong with you I?" Iris just looked at her with a slight frown, and then she stood up and took to strands of Misery's long black hair and pulled.

"I'm not your Iris"

Misery's jaw dropped, "who are you- you imposter." She snarled; her long fingernails stabbing into the imposters hands. The girl let go of Misery's hair.

"I am her second cousin Miss Irine Eirye. And I was sent to deliver the news of Iris' betrothal to Lord Grant Foret, a successful business Cyclops. Her father is truly proud of his daughter for being chosen as the Lord's wife. I was sent to slowly remove any love you people had for Iris. She will not be returning, and now you will be passing on the message." Misery's eyes narrowed into slits- "you're not going anywhere" and with that Misery screamed.

)()()()(

Misery's scream echoed through the house. Ruby and the boys all ran into the basement. Miss Irine had disappeared and Misery's eyes were glued shut. She could feel her retinas burning, and her eyesight being lost. Ruby had Skull Boy run and get some special potion from her storage upstairs. Misery started to cry, which only made the stinging worse. Ruby, Frank and Len all tried to calm her but she was far from calm.

The girl had, had a small spray bottle that usually would hold pepper spray. That the girl had filled with a potion that glued and burned Misery's eyes. As a banshee her eyes were her weakness, her eyes controlled how life went for her and she needed to be able to see.

Iris must have been double-crossing them all this time. How would the girl otherwise possibly know what could hurt Misery like that. Iris, Iris, Iris that word would be scum in the Gloom house if Misery told them what Irine had told her. Misery would, yes, as soon as her eyes quit burning. She was scared- what if her eyes never quit burning. And then it hit her.

)()()()()(()(

Ruby took the potion bottle from Skull Boy and threw some at Misery's face. She grabbed some water and began to dab the potion off lightly. And Misery opened her eyes to see the world again. She hugged Ruby really tightly and then hugged Frank and Len, and Skull Boy.

"Guys I have something to tell you..."


	5. Help Me Please

_Inspiration and help came from Ko. Thanks,_

"Iris isn't here and she's not coming back." Misery continued, causing blank stares from all the others. "That girl here was her cousin Irine- Iris is engaged to Lord Foret, a fellow Cyclops. And she wishes to have no more communication between us and Iris." Ruby "what Iris wants, Iris gets."

"Yeah but, what if Iris didn't want to lose contact." Len asked. "What if her father was forcing her to get married? And what if she couldn't do anything other than agree."

"Dude, have you met Iris? The girl won't even stop smiling if she was held at gun point." Skull Boy snorted at Len's comment, as though it was the stupidest thing ever. And that was it, no one at Gloomsville Manor paid the event anymore notice.

F&L F&LF&L

Ruby opened the Manor door to receive her mail one morning. And one letter immediately caught her attention, a ruby red envelope with ALL RESIDENTS written in large letters. The return address was Cyclops Island. Ruby immediately ran into the dining area where all the others were still eating. "We have a letter from Cyclops Island" and all the cereal fell out of Frank and Len's mouths. "It's from Iris, it says- _Dear Friends, Father came and got me while you guys were helping set up the Gloomapuluza. He is now forcing me to marry Lord Foret. Lord Foret is a ghastly man, even with all his money. He makes Frank and Len look as smart as Albert Einstein. And I have no say whatsoever, please come help me. I'm to be married on July 31 and I need you to help me get out of it. If you want a fast ride, Squig knows exactly where my father's cave is he will lead you. Love, Iris_; we should headout tomorrow. And for good luck we should bring Venus with us for good luck." Ruby finished to go pack lunch and baking for the ride the next day.

"Impossible" Misery whispered "Iris doesn't get overpowered by anything." And Skull Boy nodded, "you know I don't think Iris really willing to fight her father. He sounds like a pretty scary guy."


	6. POLL

Other (send me a PM telling me what you want)

Broken Mirrors, Blue Lipstick, And Rock 'N' Roll- Misery x Frank

Vampires, Werewolves And Frankenstein- Torrey x TQ

Beach Pretty- Heather x Geoff

Really Smart And Really Dumb At The Same Time- Tehama x O'Farrell

Burping And Bragging- Mason x Victoria

I Wanna Win- Heather x Chris

Trick Me Once, Shame On You- Abby x Lab Rat

Blissful Kisses- Sabella x Tug

Video Games, Hot Cocoa And Poetry Contests- Abby x Zach

No Pain, No Gain And No Fame- Grunt x Phantasma

Wiggling Noses- Tyler x Bethany

**Above are the choices to my new poll. I would like anyone who reads my stories to answer it. Please. And it'll be fun.**


End file.
